When She Walked In
by thelustlesswonder
Summary: [ VioletxIsadora ] Chappie 5 is up! Klaus and Duncan get suspicious and go looking for the girls one fateful lunch hour.
1. The Untimely Entrance

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Lemony Snicket, as you all really should know so I'm not sure what the point of a disclaimer is... anyway, yeah, they're his.  
I only take credit for the events here.  
SPOILER WARNING: This book takes place during The Austere Academy, book #5. Spoilers of characters only, not events, but it could still ruin it for some people.

A/N: Yes, I know this could never, ever, ever in a million years happen. I know this. I KNOW this. So I won't need anyone to point out that it's very unlikely. I did not write this to be likely. I wrote this for my own pleasure and amusement, then decided others might enjoy it and so here it is for you.

Violet Baudelaire sat stiffly on the couch. She was in the main room of one of the dormrooms at the Austere Academy and she was wondering what she was doing there. She was surrounded by many girls she didn't know, and only one of them would she ever speak to, and only one word (though a very important word) that would be.

There were three other girls on the couch. One with medium-length brown hair, much like Violet's. One with short blonde hair, which made Violet think of how Sunny might look when she got older. And one with long red hair in a thick braid, who was sitting right beside Violet and reading a book entitled "Depressing Disastors Developed by Dictators", which looked interesting simply because it seemed so boring. However, if Violet knew that a dictator was some sort of villain, she may have thought of Count Olaf, and she may have thought of the fire that had destroyed her home. But Violet did not know this and so was completely untroubled by the significance of the title to her miserable life.

A creaking on the couch startled her. The red-haired girl was getting up. Now, Violet was beside the girl with hair much like her own. Violet looked at her with mild interest. The girl looked back. She had beautiful eyes, dark blue with green around the pupil. Some call these eyes "hazel", but Violet called them beautiful. Only in her mind.

"Violet," the girl said. She moved closer to Violet on the couch and smiled slyly. "Violet..." she said again, almost breathlessly. Now Violet was uneasy, was there something wrong with this girl?

She was about to ask about a dozen questions, from "How do you know my name?" to "Why must you sit so close?" and "Are your breasts naturally that size?" As that third question entered Violets mind, she slapped herself mentally. What on earth was she thinking about? As Violet started to open her mouth to ask one of the first two questions - one of the normal ones - she was suddenly stopped by something very surprising indeed.

The other girl was kissing her.

Right on the mouth, hard and passionately.

Eyes wide with shock, Violet did not move, but the other other girl did not stop. Violet closed her eyes and kissed back. She figured, Count Olaf would find a way to get Klaus, Violet, and Sunny away from the Academy. She figured she would never have to think of this again. She figured this was the best she was going to get for a long time. And she figured this girl was a good kisser.

Then it was over, as suddenly as it had began. Violet was nearly disappointed, then she reminded herself forcefully that she was straight, thankyouverymuch. No one in the room seemed to care. One or two girls were watching with interest, looking almost hungry, but no one else payed any attention because apparently this was very normal in this particular dorm.

But it wasn't really over. The kiss was over, yes, but the girl with beautiful eyes was not through with Violet Beaudelaire.

Her arm slid around Violet's shoulders, caressing the back of her neck breifly. The soft fingers reached Violet's small, well-rounded chest and stopped. They made a few circles, then the entire hand cupped Violet's breast and gave a little squeeze. "This isn't right" a small voice in Violet's head protested half-heartedly, but Violet ignored it completely. In fact, she barely heard it, because as it spoke, Violet was tilting her head back and giving a small moan of pleasure.

The girl pulled Violet onto her lap, then spread her legs so that Violet was sitting between them. Then she began using both hands to do her magic on Violet's chest. Violet moaned again, and her breathing changed. She was scaring herself, because she was liking this. She wanted more than this. She moaned a little louder, from sheer longing, as the girl's hand began to move slowly downwards. So slowly, it was like it would never get there.

Violet put a hand on the girl's leg, and began to stroke it. Closer and closer to her cunt, then back away again. Closer still, then just a little away. Then Violet gasped and moaned yet again, because the girl's hands were both in completely new positions. One had magically gotten under her shirt, and one was rubbing Violet through her jeans... rubbing her in the Good spot... and it just felt so good.

Violet turned her head and kissed the girls neck, her hand stroking her in the same spot. This was wonderful, but they were still in public. One of the girls watching them was touching herself now. Violet was just about to try and suggest they move, perhaps to the girl's bedroom, but something turned her off completely just as she tried to catch her breath.

"VIOLET BAUDELAIRE!" a horrified voice shreiked from the doorway. Isadora Quagmire stood, framed in the sunset and the doorway, a look of mixed horror and shock (and the smallest twinge of jealousy) all across her face. "Violet! You- you- you-!" But she never told Violet what she was. Instead, she turned around and ran, crying, out of sight.

"S-stop" Violet said to the girl she would never see again. She stood up and ran after Isadora, without looking back.

If she had looked back, she would have seen the girl with hazel eyes was already making out with the girl who had been touching herself. But Violet Baudelaire did not look back. She ran into the grounds, wondering where Isadora would go. She also wondered, though, why didn't Isadora seem disgusted? Why, instead, had she looked angry? Why... why... why...? 


	2. The Unnerving Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own these books - a phrase which here means I am not a man named Lemony Snicket and I am not getting paid to write this and I take credit only for the events I'm writing about.

A/N: Thanks, Klaus fan, for asking me to update. So here you go! (And I apologise for the couplet, poetry is not my thing.)

Violet didn't know where Isadora would go, as she had only met her a few days ago. She thought she would check back at the Orphan Shack and ask Klaus where he thought Isadora might go if she were upset. Upon arriving there, however, she found it to be empty. Just as she turned to leave she noticed a small piece of notebook paper on the floor. "Isadora," she said softly.

She knelt down to pick it up, her hair swinging past her shoulders and catching the light. She got that annoying feeling of being watched, but she could see no one. The piece of notebook paper had clearly been ripped out of its book, so it could not be there by accident. Violet instinctively read it aloud, as though Sunny and Klaus were there to help her figure it out.

"You should have told me

That you might like to hold me"

"Oh no," Violet carefully folded the paper, still talking aloud as though her siblings would help. "She thinks I'm - that I like - girls! But I don't... do I?" Violet thought back to how much she had liked what the girl in the dorm had done. But then she remembered the tingles she had felt when Duncan's hand brushed against her arm. "No. No, I definitely like boys... but what about - both!" Violet shook her head. "I think I just liked what she was doing. I don't like girls in that way." She said her last sentence forcefully, as though she desperately wanted it to be true.

Violet again had that unpleasant sensation of being watched, but again she couldn't see anyone - a phrase which here means she didn't see the figure peering in the window because it was now fairly dark, or atleast dim, outside.

Violet stood up and tied her hair back. She was going to have to talk to Isadora (she now found herself sitting on a bale of hay, her legs curled beneath her) and explain that she hadn't meant for anything to happen and that she was completely straight. She decided this was the best thing to do to save her new friendship with the pretty -ahem- with the nice Isadora Quagmire. "What has gotten into me today?"

"Iyaksoo!" said a familiar voice from the doorway. This was Sunny's way of saying, "I could ask you the same thing!"

"Sunny! Where have you and Klaus been?" Violet sat up straight, her legs swinging to the floor and she remembered too late that she wasn't wearing her noisy shoes.

Sunny put her own noisy shoes on, then brought Violet's to her and they both kept the crabs at bay while Sunny told Violet that Isadora had come crying to her and Klaus, though she wouldn't say exactly why. "See you!" she concluded, meaning "All she said was she saw you."

"Oh... um..." was all Violet could think to say.

Klaus came into the shack then, giving Violet a strange look. He cleared his throat, shook his head, then cleared his throat again. "Did you and Isadora have a fight or something?" he asked, somewhat nervously. "She's really upset," he added uselessly.

"Where is she? It's really important that I speak to her, and soon." Violet stood and walked toward the door, so she was beside Klaus and looked him right in the eye. "Please, Klaus, I need you to tell me where she is," Violet assumed they would have been told not to tell her where she was.

"She told us not to tell you where she is... but if it's so important to you..." Klaus' eyes seemed to be begging Violet to change her mind and not go looking for Isadora. "She's behind the Administration Building, in those extra bales of hay that sort of make a fort. Atleast that's where we left her, about fifteen minutes ago."

Violet did not know that there were extra bales of hay making a sort of fort, in fact she was positive they had not been there that morning, but she did not let any of this on. She changed her shoes and walked briskly towards the Administrative Building, untying her hair and straightening her clothes. She decided that if she looked nice, she would feel more confident - meaning that she would not be too afraid to confront Isadora about what had happened earlier.

Contrary to Violet's belief, there was indeed a "hay fort" behind the Administrative Building. And contrary to her expectations, Isadora was still there. She was crying softly in a corner of the hay, her head down and her hair covering her eyes. She was hugging her knees to her chest and did not look up at the rustle of hay that was Violet making her way towards her.

Violet knelt down and put a hand gently on Isadora's arm. "Um, Isadora?" she asked.

Isadora said nothing. Violet cleared her throat and took her hand back.

"Isadora, about what happened back there... I, um... I..." Isadora's unresponsiveness was unnerving. "I didn't... start that. But I finished it. It wasn't right and uh, I'm sorry you had to see it. I... well, it won't happen again, and it had never happened before, I guess that's what I'm trying to say."

Isadora finally looked up. Her cheeks were tear-streaked and her eyes were puffy. She looked like a small child who was gripping a teddy bear and asking why the kitty on the road wouldn't wake up.

"So you mean that... you will never like me in that way?"

Violet's eyes nearly fell out of her head. No, I don't mean she was in danger of permanently losing her sight. I mean she was so shocked by what Isadora said that she opened her eyes very wide - this did of course make her look very funny, but no one was about to laugh.

"Answer me Violet... you're never going to like me in that way, are you?" Isadora was almost accusing her now. 


	3. The Unforseen Event

Disclaimer: As far as I know, I'm still not Lemony Snicket. In other words: I'm not a very rich man and I don't own these characters.

A/N: Thanks to the people that pointed out it's "Isadora" and not "Isador". Oops ) And thanks for the encouraging-me-to-continue, that's what keeps me writing D

The sun had completely set. Isadora Quagmire and Violet Baudelaire sat amid the bales of hay that had been randomly placed behind the Administrative Building sometime that day. The twilight could, for the most part, hide Isadora's tear-streaked face, though when she moved the tears would catch the starlight and break Violet's heart. The twilight could, completely, hide the fact that Violet was blushing, even when she moved nervously.

"Violet!" Isadora sounded desperate as she asked her question for the third time: "You're never going to like me that way are you!"

"Do..." Violet finally began to string together an answer. "Do... y-you... want... m-me... to?" Or was that, "too"?

"Well... if you don't... I'm not really - but when I saw - it just - I..." Isadora looked down at the ground. "When I saw you with her... I felt jealous. But, I've never really... I've never had feelings for a girl before."

"Neither have I," Violet smiled the smallest smile she had ever smiled. Say THAT ten times fast.

"You mean, there's someone -!" Isadora's somewhat angry response died in her throat. "Do you mean... m-me...?" She sounded scared to even whisper the "M-E" word.

"Yes," whispered Violet so softly that her lips barely moved. Had there been the smallest bit of wind, Isadora would never have heard her. But there wasn't, and she did.

Isadora let go of her knees and reached out a hand to Violet. They couldn't tell their own hands apart from each other's, not even when the looked. But they didn't look yet. What they did do, was...

Violet leaned forward, as did Isador. They instinctively closed their eyes as they grew closer. Then a gentle kiss, just enough to feel the other was there. As though they were one, they both pressed their lips to each other a little harder, at the same time. Then, at the same time, they opened their mouths just a little, just a little more, and then slowly - still mirroring each other perfectly as though they had rehearsed this perfect moment - they slid their tongues into each other. Gently caressing, they felt such sincere happiness. Violet let go of Isadora's hand and they put their arms around each other and leaned into the hay. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, slowly and happily.

Eventually they parted and just looked deep into their best friend's eyes. They saw their own emotions and thoughts reflected there and they knew they were made for each other. They also knew they didn't want to hurt each other.

"This... this probably shouldn't... shouldn't happen again..." Violet said once she found her voice.

"N-no, you're right... but Vi..."

"Yeah, Isa?"

"I-I love you."

"Love you, too."

And they held hands as they walked to where they would have to part ways. The stars glimmered overhead and they knew this would not, could not, be forgotten.

When Violet got back to the Orphan Shack, she sank onto her bed of hay and cried a little. She didn't know why. Something wasn't right. Was it the kiss? No. That was perfect. Was it saying they loved each other? No. That was perfect too. So then... it must have been... saying it shouldn't happen again.

A/N again: This doesn't have to be over yet! Suggestions, improvements, encouragements, all happily recieved just please don't be mean to me ) 


	4. The Unseen Sunrise

Disclaimer: Not mine. You know that.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've just been so busy, and then I was grounded because - well I suppose it doesn't matter why. I just was. Now, without further ado...

Klaus and Sunny were still asleep. Violet gazed bleary-eyed out the window, watching the sky lighten. She wasn't sure if she had slept. Memories could have faded to dreams and back again, and as she wasn't tired, Violet expected that was what had happened. The sun was about to rise. "I'd get a better view of the sunrise from outside," she mumbled to herself.

Barely making a sound, Violet crept out of the Orphan Shack (she called it this lovingly, Carmelita's nickname for it was really sticking) and found a comfortable spot of grass from which she could watch the sunrise.

A rustle in the grass behind her announced someone's approach. "Isadora," she said without looking.

"Violet," answered the familiar voice. "I didn't know you liked to watch the sunrise." Isadora knelt down in the grass beside Violet and leaned with one hand behind her.

"Neither did I. I suppose I just felt like it today..." Violet couldn't bring herself to look at Isadora so she concentrated on the sky, which was now turning a pretty shade of light purple that could only be called violet. "Violet," She giggled.

"Yes, it is," Isadora knew exactly what she was talking about. Of course, it was fairly obvious, but still. She knew without thinking, which is more than some would do.

Neither wanted to look at the other. They were terrified that if they did, they would throw the "let's not do that again" attitude out the window. Isadora was thinking of running her hands through Violet's hair. Violet was thinking of taking Isadora's hands in her own.

Suddenly the sun burst over the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant burnt-gold color, the deep orange that can only be achieved by a sunrise. In front of the two young girls was the most gorgeous sunsrise the academy had seen in years, and behind them their schoolmates were just waking inside their dormitories, but neither girl even thought about it.

For as the sun broke the horizon, the girls had to look away from it's brilliance. They turned and looked right into the other's eyes.

Instantly lost to the world, forgetting the fact they had said they wouldn't do anything again, Violet took one of Isadora's hands and Isadora reached to stroke Violet's hair. Then their faces were getting closer. They wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace and Violet murmered, "One last time wouldn't hurt." But as soon as their lips met, they knew they couldn't say it wouldn't happen again. They knew that that evening, the next morning, maybe even lunchtimes, they would enter the heavenly bliss that they only found in each other.

So it went on for two days, two wonderful wonderful days, and then (on a Thursday I believe), something terrible happened.

CHAPTER PREVIEW - COMING UP NEXT!

"Violet - Isadora - whadthahell are you two DOING!"

"You'll have angels flying out your ass before I let go of her hand, Klaus Beaudelaire!" 


	5. The Ultimate AlmostEnding

Disclaimer: Characters - Lemony Snicket. Events - Mine. Words - The English Language. 

A/N: It's been three months in tha making... well, actually, IN THE MAKING it's about 4 hours of time I didn't quite have back then, and then I forgot... well anyway... Prepare yourself, for... the Ultimately Dramatic Almost-conclusion!

So there they were. Isadora Quagmire and Violet Beaudelaire, holding hands under the lunch table and anxiously waiting to get away from their siblings, Duncan Quagmire and Sunny & Klaus Beaudelaire. No one could see their hands, but they seemed unusually happy.

"What are you two smiling about?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, thinking he was missing some private joke.

As though to confirm Klaus' suspicions, Violet and Isadora caught each other's eye and grinned broader than ever. "Actually, it's something we've got to go finish up," Violet said on sudden inspiration. "So we'll go do that now. We'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

And without waiting for a response, the girls rushed off, giggling uncontrollably.

However, as much as Klaus respects the privacy of others, he couldn't help but think he had seen Violet letting go of Isadora's hand (or vice-versa) just as they were standing up. And it looked like Isadora grabbed Violet's hand just as they were going around the corner.

So although it was very much against Klaus' character, not to mention his morals, he tapped Duncan on the shoulder and said, "Did you see that?"

"If you mean what I think you do, yeah. But if they're best friends, it probably doesn't mean anything, right?"

"Well... neither of them have held our hands... and I almost thought they were acting...?" Klaus had put special emphasis on the word "our" (which in this phrase means our author was too lasy to use italics and typed more than she needed to instead).

"Acting like...?" Duncan prompted, though he was pretty sure he already knew what Klaus was going to say.

"Like a - a secret couple!" Neither boy had too much opposition to this thought, as they had already detected some sort of "affectious energy" in the group (that someone liked someone else) but they had been operating under the theory that each girl liked the other's brother.

"We'd need proof," Duncan said tentatively, "though Sunny shouldn't..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. Klaus understood that he meant "We both know we're right this time, and Sunny probably doesn't need to see it as she is just a very little girl."

"Neenta?" Sunny said drowzily, oblivious to the hushed conversation, and meaning that she'd like to have a little nap before resuming her terrible job as a secretary.

"Sure, Sunny." And by this, Klaus meant "Perfect."

------

The boys crept around the side of the administration building, correctly thinking their sisters would be in the hay that had mysteriously appeared behind it. What they were not expecting, however, was the sight before them when they got there.

Violet's cheeks were flushed, straw was tangled in her hair, straw was all over the back of her clothes, and she would have looked quite comical if she hadn't been straddling Isadora and in the process of removing her (Isadora's) bra. To add to the would-be comedy of the scene, she was saying "Oh - oh it's stuck - oh I really just can't get it off - come ON - really, it's quite stuck -!" Then with a 'SNAP!' from the bra and an "OW!" from both girls, it was free.

The boys had seen quite enough. Klaus wasn't so perverse as to want to see his good friend's bare chest, and Duncan the same, though more so because it was his own sister.

"Violet - Isadora - whadthahell are you two DOING!" Afterward, no one was sure which boy had spoke - the one that hadn't, had been about to, and had just gotten beat to the punch.

With a sigh, Violet closed her eyes and helped Isadora back into her shirt. That is, after she had opened her eyes again of course. She turned slowly, the attractive flush becoming a cute blush, and faced Duncan and Klaus. "We... um..." She didn't want to lie to anyone, especially not her brother who had meant the world to her since the fire.

"We quite fancy each other," Isadora said, being unusually bold, and somewhat strangely proud.

"Yes," Violet agreed, drawing courage from her girlfriend's confidence. She reached a hand back and held Isadora's. "You're not... mad, are you?"

"No," Klaus and Duncan replied. Klaus continued, "But we're not too happy you didn't tell us. How long has this been going on behind our backs?"

Violet winced at his choice of words. Isadora gave her hand a little squeeze and Violet answered, "Two and a half days. Since sunrise after we had that fight." She looked apologetically at Isadora, but the eyes that met hers were forgiving, understanding even, and caring.

"Klaus?" said Duncan, "Remind me never to fight with you." The four of them gave a little nervous laughter.

"Don't worry I will," grinned Klaus. "We should probably decide what to do about Sunny, should she know?" He paused. "And this is serious, it could affect her whole life, more than it's already been lately, I mean. Maybe we could discuss this without you holding hands?"

"You'll have angels flying out your ass before I let go of her hand, Klaus Beaudelaire!" Both Violet and Isador said it at once, and as neither of them would normally say "ass", and it was such a strange sentence to boot, everyone laughed.


End file.
